1 year gone
by LoveYoualwayscorymonteith
Summary: Ok this is a chax story. Because she coming back soon i decided on a new one 1st chapter is very short. But chapter 2 will be so good, Over the next few chapters natalie and charlie will clash and who will win brax's heart. Review guys! x
1. Chapter 1

Ok so i decided to do a chax story. I love them both and im so happy that charlie will be returning for a while .

**Chapter 1**

**Charlie's POV;**

I had missed him so much, the past year when i had to fake my death for my safety of course he didnt no that, But when I seen him today here in melbourne with heath I couldnt believe it but i couldnt go see him of course, I over heard him in the cafe that i am working, they were saying something about there father being killed by casey, and that they needed to look for there half brother kyle, I couldnt believe something like this had happened. So its decided when I finish work, Im going to pack my bags and im returning to summer bay...

**Ok so charlie is returning to the bay, Please comment. I know its very short but to make up for it I will write some great stuff in chapter 2 and make it long . Im about to start it now.**

**Enjoy xxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Previously: Charlie never died she was put in witness protection, and she's returning to summer bay..

Chapter 2:

Brax, where are we going to look next for kyle we need to find him soon, Casey's trial is in a few days. Do you think the girl at the house was lying about him not living there anymore.

Of course she is lying, its obvious she is covering. we need to go back there and tell her to talk.

Ok then lets go now.

Charlie's pov; I cant believe im going back, people are going to be shocked and I dont want brax to hate me. Well here it goes im leaving.

Back at kyle's house

Knock Knock Knock..

G'day what you doing here again?

We no your lying about kyle where is he?

I dont no, even if i did i wouldnt tell you ok.

We'll make it worth your time.

How much we taking?  
1,000

Ok, You better come in then.

So where is he then come on.

This is important our little brother is up on murder charges tell us where he is.

Ok..Ok he is out at the moment i can tell him to meet me, il bring you to him.

Fine come on then lets go.

He said meet him in the square in 15 minutes

Ok thanks for this, Here's you $1,000

Charlie's pov;

I was soon going to be in summer bay, I still cant believe im going back. I will go visit casey first hopefully he's on bail. As i finally arrived to summerbay, I was so scared i was shaking. I drove to the braxton house when i arrived. as i got out of the car and walked to the door i was really really scared.

Knock Knock

Hell...o ch charlie y your here how? wait charlie what the hell your supposed to be dead, whats going on?

Hi casey nice to see you can i come in and explain?

Yes. I think you should at least brax isnt home.

Yes, I know he is gone away, thats why I decided to come back home so here i am, the cafe i was working in, I overheard him talking i freaked out, I went out back, I overheard him say that you were up for murder charges which made me want to come back. Last year when you guys all thaught I was dead, I wasnt, the doctors put me on some meds that would make the life support machine look like I was dead but I was really only put in a coma. So that night I was moved to a hospital in melbourne and they told me I couldnt go back to summerbay untill jake and his gang were locked up.

But charlie we all watched you die, this is so confusing does anyone else know yet that your alive.

No, the only person that know's is morag she knew since a few months ago,

Are you not afraid to be back, Charlie there's something you need to know brax has a new girlfriend her name is natalie and something else she is living in leah's house.

he what, how could he do this to me, so wait first she takes brax and then my room.

Charlie, what do you mean how could he do this to you? You lied about you dying, ruby ended up in jail because she was so depressed when you died or not... Did you not want him to move on ever?

Yes i no, I wish the moment i woke up I had came back here and now i regret it. I did i wanted him to move on but so soon.

He still loves you, he never stops thinking about you.

I still love him to, listen casey im going to go and dont worry about your murder charges i will sort it ok.

ok bye charlie.

bye.

Back in the city

Ring ring

Hey case, whats up were just about to go see kyle now

Brax, You need to get back here and you need to come back now.

Why what happened are you okay.

No, I had a visiter and you'll never guess who. Charlie is back she never died the police put her into witness protection for her safety, She over heard you and heath talk about me yesterday in a cafe in melbourne and now she's back

What.. Casey thats not funny are you kiddin me?

No im not she came to see me, please come home she needs to talk.

I think she has got explaining to do. casey im going to go il be home tomorrow.

Ok bye and brax im sorry.

Bye.

Charlie's POV;

As i drove i didnt no where to go next stop is irene's house hopefully bianca will be there. Last time i seen her she hated me, hopefully she can forgive me.

Knock Knock Knock...

Bianca: Come in doors open.

Charlie: Hey.

Bianca: Ch charlie what how, your supposed to be dead not here.

Charlie: Yes i no, I never died i being in witness protection untill now, I never died.

Bianca: charlie charlie.. I missed you so much, I thaught i had lost you for good. All i could think about when you died was the last few days we were at eachother and all the things i said..

Charlie: no..no me and brax never should have got you to lie, its not your fault. I missed you to. How have you being

Bianca: Its all over now anyway. I have being ok, got lots to tell you, Me and liam got married, then he left me cause I was pregnant with heaths child, we had a baby boy rocco but he died, me and heath are together now.

Charlie: Oh my gosh bianca im so sorry, If i had known i would have came back alot sooner.

Bianca: I miss little rocco everyday, I blamed heath but i know it wasnt his fault. I really needed a friend i had leah and irene and april and my counceller natalie but i wished you had being here.

Charlie: Im sorry, oh so natalie's your counceller.

Bianca: Yep, wait do you no about brax and her.

Charlie: Yes, I heard but bianca im back so there relationship will be over before it started, because im getting back my man.

Bianca: So your going to fight for him then.

Charlie: Yes i gave everything up for him. Im not going to give him up without a fight.

In the city

Whats wrong with casey he sounded weird.

heath, your never gona guess who's back, we need to leave as soon as we get kyle.

Who?

Charlie, apparently she never died and she has being in witness protection, I am going to get her back we leave tomorrow as soon as we get kyle ok.

what do you mean buckton's back you watched her die. so you and natalie over before ye start.

Looks like i didnt watch close enough. Yes were over, Charlie is the one for me always will be.

Next chapter:

Everyone in summerbay finds out about charlie return Charlie and natalie clash Brax is home and meets with charlie


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so this chapter I havnt a clue what to write about , I want to make it a good one so i have an idea, i will break this chapter into two parts. Chapter 2-part 2 and chapter 3. Thank you so much for the reviews guys, Hope your enjoying this story Xxxxx.

Chapter 2- part 2

Charlie's pov;

I couldnt believe all the awful things that happened in the past year with bianca,ruby,casey,heath and brax, I wish i had being here, I wish the moment they had jake locked up, i should have returned straight away but i leave it a year, my daughter was so lost because she thaught she had no family and she gets 10 years for attempted murder. And i didnt no what i was going to say to brax, i gave up everything for him, but what if he picks natalie over me. I decided to go to the diner, thank god collen is away i cant face her giving me abuse and asking 100 questions. I arrived at the car park and walked in there. I walked to the counter and there was irene staring at me like i was a ghost ''Oh my gosh" charlie it cant be you is it d'arl?'' Yes looks like it, is leah here and can i come in to the kitchen dont want everyone to see me. "She's on her lunch, she'll be back in 10 come through il make you something to eat or drink. and you can tell me why your here. '' Ok, Im fine i had lunch at bianca's, well when brax and ruby decided to turn my machine off, the docs in the hospital had being ordered by the cops to have me put into a deep coma and for brax and rubes to think I had no chance to live, for my safety so i could be placed in witness protection. "oh d'arl im so sorry, what made you decide come back". I was working in a cafe in melbourne, I overheard brax saying casey had murdered there father, so i decided to come back, I love brax and casey means alot to me, I heard all about bianca, I cant believe she went through all that. I regret staying away so long, Dex never would have being in the crash, and rubes never would of being with romeo, I need to go to walkers next and make peice. "It was so sad all she went through, You do know what happened with ruby wasnt your fault, she became troubled but dont blame yourself d'arl. Thanks irene, I know but if i hadnt stayed away for so long this never would have happened. "Oh look its leah."

Leah: Irene, sorry im Late... Ch Ch..Charlie is that you, It cant be your dead.

Charlie: Nope its me alright, Basicaly i was in witness protection for the last year, I never died. Now leah was it before or after natalie and brax started dating you let her move in and in my bedroom to.

Leah: Charlie im so happy your back. Charlie, i only moved her in because she had no where to go. It was after, Im so sorry.

Charlie: Ok. I have to go, Im making a visit to walkers now. Bye

Leah: Charlie please dont be mad, Im sorry i really am.

Charlie: Im not mad leah.

Leah: Thank you, would you like to come dinner later, vj would love to see you.

Charlie: Its ok, not your fault. Ya sure, what time?

Leah: say half 7?

Charlie: Perfect bye.

Ok so that was chapter 2 part 2! Hope you liked it... Chapter 3 now..

Chapter 3:

Charlie pov; I didnt no what i was going to say at walkers my daughter nearly killed dex, sid did know i wasnt really dead, He could of said something. As i arrived in walkers i was feeling so scared, I got out of my car and walked to the door, and knocked, I could see someone answer the door.

Charlie: Hey.

Dex: Oh my gosh charlie is that you. Your supposed to be dead, Come in Come in, I cant believe your here, im happy to see you.

Charlie: Well dex that was not the reaction, I was expecting how are you.

Dex: Im good, charlie i dont blame you for what happened, or ruby, Everyone else is giving out about ruby, but they forget what she went through, so how are you alive?

Charlie: Im so sorry about it, and her behavior, She tried to kill your sister how can you forgive her. I was put in witness protection

Dex: Ruby was one of my best friends, I dont hate her, she went through a diffuclt year, did my dad know you were alive all this time.

Charlie: Your a great kid, you know that. And yes he did.

Dex: How could he do this, he seen the state ruby was in and he never said anything, How could he live with himself all this time.

Charlie: Its ok he wasnt aloud tell anyone. Suddenly i could hear the door open, it sounded like indi and romeo.

Indi: Hey is anyone home?

Dex: I am, oh charlie is here to.

Romeo: Charlie..Em your not dead what the hell is going on.

Indi: Charlie How are you not dead.

Dex: Ok well basically she was put in witness protection for her safety, oh and dad new she wasnt dead, and never said anything ok. Charlie would you like a coffee or anything.

Charlie: No, i better go i will see you guys later bye.

Dex: Bye

Indi: I cant believe she not dead, how could dad know and not say something.

Romeo: I know its weird seeing her, I suppose he cant say anything because of his job.

Indi: Yes your right.

Ok so a few people have met charlie now and have reacted well and are happy to see her, Next bit of this chapter natalie and charlie clash. and brax and heath return with kyle,

In the car returning to summerbay.

Heath: so what you gona say to buckton when you get back?

Brax: I havnt a clue, first im going to the cops with him and then going to see her.

Heath: Ok, It will be nice to see her and bianca texted said she saw her she is so happy.

Kyle: so what do i say to the cops?

Brax: Just that you kidknapped casey. right were here come on lets go in.

Brax: Is sg watson here?

Person at desk: Yes il get her now.

Sg watson: Boys what can i do for you?

Brax: Well first of all i want to tell you a ghost has returned to summerbay and this guy is kyle who kidnapped casey.

sg watson: what are you talking about brax what ghost? Ok you better come through.

heath: Were talking about buckton looks like she never died.

Sg watson: are you for real, how come i didnt know about this, where is she?

Brax: she's in summerbay now. Heath i gotta go look for her now, stay here with kyle.

Charlie was walking along the beach when she noticed bianca and someone else.

Charlie: Bianca, hey? who's this?

Bianca: Hey , em this is natalie my counceller, natalie this is charlie she's being in witness protection for the last year.

Charlie: Oh so your natalie, so your with brax now, and your living in my old bedroom, how nice.

Natalie: Hi, well im sorry and yes im with brax, i hope you can be happy for us, and sorry about the bedroom. and maybe we can be friends?

Charlie: Ok, lets get something straight, when brax see's me he will not want to be with you, me and him we belong together.

Natalie: You left for a year and lied about your death, i dont think he will want to be with you again.

Charlie: we'll see, i gotta go, bye bianca.

finally brax and charlie meet I was so looking forward to writing this bit hope you like it..

brax's pov; I was so happy charlie wasnt really dead, I couldnt wait to have her back, I dont know what i will say to natalie but i dont care anymore, as i pulled into the surfclub carpark i could see her walking up the beach, I got out of the car and ran to her.

Brax: its you "I never cried but i could feel tears of joy in my eyes, I couldnt believe it was her.

Charlie: Yes its me, oh brax i missed you so so much. Listen i just seen your girlfriend natalie, I know your over me and i really hope you to are happy, I will always love you.

Brax: I missed you to, I thaught you were dead, even heath missed you, Me and natalie are over, come here baby it will always be you. I love you. If you still want me that is?

Charlie: Really heath missed me, I ran up to him pulled him in for a kiss and said"babe of course i still want you".

Brax: Yep, ok well do you want to come to angelo's for some food? where are you staying? move in with me, thats what was supposed to happen before you know?

Charlie: sounds good, and yes of course il move in with you, come on lets go get food.

Charlie's pov; I was so happy, me and brax were finally back together just the way it should be as we walked up the stairs to the resturant hand in hand, my life was finally complete, I had brax and even though ruby was gone my life was still good.

Brax: Babe, I love you.

Charlie: I love you to forever.

Next chapter spoilers:  
* A bit of bianca and heath * Brax ends things with natalie * Lots of chax

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I liked the end. reviews please:) xxxxxxxx

I will have next chapter up in next hour or 2:) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brax's pov; As I lay awake it was 5 o'clock in the morning, I looked at charlie and was so happy to have her back, I had to tell natalie we were over its not fair on her, She normally gets up at around 6, so i got up had a shower and got ready, I decided to go for a surf, I got my board and walked to the beach. As i was walking to the water i seen natalie running along the beach, I put down my board and went up to her

Brax: Hey natalie.

Natalie: hey brax, so you know she's back?

Brax: Yes, Nat we need to talk?

Natalie: Yes i no. You should really tell her to leave or stay and be happy for us if she wanted you she shouldnt of stayed away for so long, pay her off or something

Brax: Natalie are you for real she is the one for me, us to we are over, you have issues, If you ever thought i would choose you over charlie your mistakin, If i should pay anyone off it would be you. Bye natalie.

Natalie: Brax are you stupid all she done to you and you still pick her are you stupid, Bye brax.

Back at the braxton's

Charlie's pov; As i woke, there was no sign of brax, I got up out of bed and went for a shower, after my shower i dried my hair straight. I wore a pair of denim shorts and a yellow summer top, and sandals. I walked in to the kitchen and seen heath.

Heath: Hey buckton its good to have you back but i need some help.

Charlie: thanks, never really thaught i would here you say that.' i say laughing.' What you need help with.

Heath: can you come to the city with me, im proposing to bianca, I know its your first day back but it will only take a few hours, and i need to find a ring.

Charlie: Yes sure, well we can go know if your ready.

Heath: Yes im ready, Il text brax now and let him know where we are gone.

Charlie: Ok, il just grab my bag.

Heath: we ready to go, will i drive or you?

Charlie: Yes. I will.

Heath: Ok then lets go.

Charlie: Ok, were here theres a lovely ring shop in the shopping centre.

Heath: Ok lets try there.

Charlie: So how much you looking to spend.

Heath: 10,000

Charlie: woooow you must really love her.

Heath: I do alot, we have being through so much,

Charlie: Heath, i found a lovely ring.

Heath: Charlie it's beautiful and its so bianca, this is the one.

worker: hi can i help you with anything.

Heath: Yes i want to buy this ring.

Worker: ok lovely, that will be $8,500 she's very lucky girl.

Charlie: Its lovely, she will love this ring.

Heath: I hope she says yes, I need to think of a perfect way to ask her.

Charlie: I have an idea.

Heath: what is it?

Charlie: Get a big sign saying"will you marry me" and put it on fence so when you walk to the beach she will see it, Have food and candals on the beach ready, what ya think.

Heath: Yes i love that idea, where will i get a poster from?

Charlie: There's a shop down here that does them and they only take about an hour so we can grab lunch while they make it.

Heath: Ok sounds good.

After they had all there stuff got, they headed back to summerbay,

Heath: Charlie thanks for coming with me, and giving me a good idea for proposing.

charlie: No problem well i got to go know, Im meeting bianca and leah bye.

Heath: Bye.

Hey guys, i said as i walked in to the diner and spotted bianca and leah sitting down. "Hey charlz bianca and leah replied".

Leah: Its nice to catchup again, so you got your man back?

Charlie: Yes, i new i would get him.

Bianca: I new you would charlz, Nat seemed very confident she would get him.

Leah: She came home this morning so upset, she loved brax.

Charlie: She should be happy at least i didnt ask for my old room back, she can keep that it can be my present to her.

Bianca: Thats a bit harsh charlz, but funny, Im so glad your here, You turned into a bitch.

Charlie: Well i had to learn how to look out for myself and natalie is not going to get in my way of getting what i want.

Leah: Charlie its so good your back you have changed, Oh look its nat dont say anything please.

Natalie: I hope your happy, you got brax back.

Charlie: Yes i am very happy, as i was saying to the girls you can keep your room at leah's i moved in with brax. I would love to be married and have kids soon, Well i got to go know brax is waiting for me bye girls.

Leah: Bye charlie

'Hey babe, what you thinking about' Charlie said as she walked in to the office in angelos putting her hands around brax's waist and kissing his neck.

'Just how happy i am and that i love you so much and im always going to protect you and that time is so precious, And come here i have something to show you'. he said grabbing her hand.

'What is it' I say excidetly.

'You just have to wait and see baby, close your eyes' He says holding my hand guiding me up a stairs,'baby you can open know.

'Brax this is amazing I said looking around at the food on the floor and champagne, ah this looks so beautiful i love it. Come here i say pulling brax in for a passionate kiss, after a few minutes we let go to for breath.'

'Ok how about we eat first, You hungry.' he said

'Im starving' She said

after we had all the food eating, we were siting in silence,

'Brax, Why dont you go lock the door so as the staff cant get up here, I have an idea' she said.

'Oh really whats your idea' he says winking at her.

I just laughed and he started kissing me his tongue slipped in to my mouth first and then I slipped mine into his mouth and then the fun began...

to hours later..

We were lying together on the blanket, he had his arm around me and i just lay on his chest.

I love you so much brax.

I love you to charz, which i why i have to ask you something.

'Charlie, I love you so much, will you marry me'He said producing a three diamond ring.

'Oh brax, of course i will' She said kissing him. 'I love you baby.

'I love you more' he said kissing her back.

Ok guys i hope you liked that, I loved when they got engaged and I love how bitchy charlie is to natalie. Ok sorry Il finish the story.

Heath's pov;  
I had everything ready for my special night with bianca, I had about 100 candels on the beach loads of food, champagne and the poster up and the ring. I was on the way to her house to pick her up.

Knock Knock

'Hey heath, she's nearly ready'. Irene said, so what you got planned for the night.

'Im taking her to the beach for a picnic'. He said,'I could here footsteps coming down the stairs, I looked up and seen bianca, she looked amazing.

'Hey babe do i look ok,' she said.

'You look so hot, You ready to go. He said.

'Yep come on lets go' Bianca said kissing heath on the cheek and grabbing his hand. 'Bye irene' she shouted

'Bye guys have a great night', irene shouted back.

'so babe whats the plan where are you taking me'. She said

'Its a suprise, I hope you like it'. He said kissing her on the lips.

'Im sure i will, Close your eyes were near your first suprise'. He said, when they arrived where the sign was, you can open your eyes now.

'As i looked at the sign.' Bianca said 'heath of course il marry you', she said kissing him.

'You will seriously, bianca i love you so much, ok lets go eat know' he said grabbing her hand and walking to the beach.' Oh and before i forget the ring.

'of course, I love you to baby. I love the ring its amazing.' Lets eat.

Next chapter:  
*Heath and bianca and charlie and brax have an engagment party.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Sorry for the wait, I have planned to do 1 or 2 chapters a day.

Chapter 5- engagment party

'Hey b, want to meet up later have news' Charlie texted.

'Yes sure, im at heath's now, meet in a hour, have big news for you to' Bianca replied.

'Oh thats were I am to, come in to kitchen, I replied

'Ok'.

'Hey charlz what's your news, Oh guess who got engaged last night.' Bianca said.

'well looks like were gona be sisters, Im engaged to, brax proposed last night. Wait till natalie finds out.' she said.

'Oh my god, Yay im so happy right now. Ok how about an engagment party tonight at angelo's' bianca said.

'Yes, engagment party sounds good, Il text brax and book it'. Charlie said.

'But first we will head to the city and get outfits' Charlie look i have to go home,meet you in an hour?

'Ok sounds good, see you later'.

'Hey husband to be, look i got news bianca got engaged to. So we were wondering if we could have a double engagment party. Love you baby xxxxx'. charlie replied

'ya ok, sounds perfect have it around 8, Is that ok? Love you to xxxxxxx' He replied.

'Yep thats fine, Me and b are going to the city for clothes, see you later xxxxxxxx' Charlie replied.

'Ok, see you later, get something sexy xxxxx.' He replied

'Ok, just for you Xxxxxx' She replied

Charlie's pov;

I cant believe im marrying the guy i love, who i gave up everything for, my life is now complete and i finally know what love is. I decided to get ready, I wore a pair of shorts and a vest top and some sandals.

'Hey b, Im ready now, I checked with brax he said its perfect, 8 oclock. You ready.' Charlie texted

'Yes im ready, Il come by your house and pick you up? Bianca replied.

'Ok, see you in a few minutes.' She replied.

A few minutes later bianca's car pulled up,' Charlie grabbed her bag and left.

'Hey charlie', Bianca said as charlie got in to the car.

After an hour the pulled up near a little botique shop

'Charlz you ever being here before, it has amazing clothes and shoes.' She said.

'No, Looks great thought'

'Bianca look at these to dresses im going to try them on' Charlie said picking up a tight blue bodycon dress and a gold strapless dress.

'Charlie there lovely, Go try them on, I found this one im in love with it' She said holding up a red bodycon dress.

A few minutes later charlie arrived out of the dressing room with the blue dress on. 'Charlie you look amazing you should get that one.' Bianca said.

'Yes im getting this one, I seen a pair of black heels on the way in and a black clutch bag I think im going to get them. Charlie said.

After the girls had bought there stuff they left.

'Charlie come to my house and we can get ready together, and get marilan to do our hair' Bianca said.

'Yes ok sounds good, Drop me here and il just run in and get my make up' She replied.

'Ok' Bianca said.

2 hours later...

'Bianca im actully so excited about tonight, I texted georgie from the station and told her to come, she actully gona come to a braxton party.' Charlie said

'But can you believe it us to we wouldnt even admit we were in love with them and now were getting married to the hottest guys in summer bay, and an ex cop having there engagment party with all the river boys'. Bianca replied.

'Wait is brax still friends with the river boys,' She said

'No, Heath is thats why there all going' bianca said.

'Do you think i was harsh getting brax to stay away from them all'. Charlie said.

'Maybe a little, they were all so nice when rocco died, they changed i think'. She replied. 'Ok enough talking lets go we have a party to get to.

'Ok lets go'.

Ok guys i have decided to do the engagment party in 2 parts, If i get a few reviews, Il hopefully have it up in a few hours or tomorrow morning.#

Review please if i shall continue..  



	6. chapter 5 part 2

Hey guys sorry forget to update:) Here it is:D

Chapter 5 part 2

'Wow looking hot' Brax and heath saidas charlie and bianca walked in'.

'Hey baby' Bianca said to heath and grabbing him for a kiss.

'You look amazing babe, not as good as me of course' Heath said kissing her back

'Haha very funny, you dont look as good as me'. She replied

'Baby you look beautiful as always, Come here' Brax said pulling charlie in for a passionate kiss.

'You dont look to bad yourself, I suppose' Charlie said, Giving him a kiss back.

Half an hour later.. Irene,Collen,Leah,Morag,April,Dex had arrived.

'Brax oh god what is collen doin here thaught she was still away' Charlie said.

'Looks like she came back just for our engagment' Brax laughed.

'Charlie wouldnt of thaught collen would be coming to a riverboy engagment. Bianca said laughing.

'Well my husband to be is an ex river boy, Isnt that right babe'. Charlie replied.

'Yes baby i am, Im done with all that stuff'. Brax said putting his hand on charlie's waist.

'Everyone sit down, there's some food over there, and free bar for the night'. Charlie said.

After everyone had finished eating brax stood up' Ok so I want to say a few word's.

'Thank you everyone for coming here today for mine and charlie's engagment and bianca and heath's engagment, I must have done something good for charlie to come back to me, Over a year ago I lost her and I never thaught i would see her again, but now i have her back, Im not going to waist anytime.'Brax said'.

'Brax they were such beautiful words' Heath said laughing.' ok i have a speech to.

Thanks heath, cant wait for your speech'. Brax said.

'Ok when I first met bianca that was the day, I thaught wow she's hot, I never actully thaught i'd be getting married to that beautiful women, When i first came to the bay, It was fair to say that I caused alot of trouble, but honestly now I can say i think I have grown up since meeting bianca she changed my life we have being through so much together recently. I havnt got in trouble since the day before charlie got shot, Im still trying to get my head around the fact that my half sister is an ex copper, But she's alright i suppose. So congratulations to charlie and brax aswell as me and bianca' Heath said oh and brax my speech was alot better.

after about to hours of drinking and eating food everyone started to leave.

'Charlie that was lovely, Im so glad your back, and Im happy for you and brax so your not going to be a cop again?' Watson said.

'Thanks georgie, nah im not going back them days are over' Charlie said.

'Ok well i'l see you soon bye charlie' Watson said.

'Charlie im so happy for you and brax, and im glad your back. Casey said hugging charlie.

'Thank you' Charlie said giving casey a hug.

'Baby that was a great night' Brax said putting his hand on charlie's waist and kissing her neck.

'Yes it was amazing, how about we go home?'. Charlie said winking

'Sounds like a plan babe'. brax said.

'I love you charlie' Brax said

'I love you to she replied'.

'Bianca your coming back to mine tonight arn't you' Heath said

'Yes baby i am, Lets go' Bianca replied.

'I love you so much b' Heath said.

'Love you to' she replied.

Next chapter:  
*not going to rush it as much as i did, the wedding won't be for a good few chapters. 


End file.
